Lonely Hearts
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Little Nightmare. Manny and Johnny were both so lonely and this seemed right. Degrassi/GH crossover Johnny/Manny, Darcy/Spinelli TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Hearts**

**Part One:**

"I can't believe you dragged me with you to the airport when your going to be picking up your girlfriend." Johnny Zaccarah complained,glaring at Damian Spinelli's profile darkly.

The other man just rolled his eyes,still staring straight ahead in search of Darcy. "Aw...Septic Son's being moody!" Spinelli snarked before suddenly waving his arms wildly above his head.

A blur of brown and pink was suddenly running torward the two men. Darcy had suddeny thrown herself in Spinelli's arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck,her fingers running through his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist,locking at the ankles. Another girl,this one a little shorter than Darcy with long black hair and dark eyes walked slowly torward him,carrying a blue suitcase behind her.

Johnny glanced at Darcy and Spinelli who were to busy greeting eachother to notice,then he stepped over to the young woman,staring down at her. "Hello. Are you lost?" He inquired.

She looked up,shaking her silken hair from her eyes. "No. I came here with Darc. My name is Manny Santos." She said switching her suitcase from her right hand to her left and holding her right hand out for him to shake.

He took her hand in his own larger one. Her hand was so tiny that it seemed to disappear in his grasp. "Johnny Zaccarah." He told her,finally releasing her hand.

Her breath caught in her throat at the breathtaking smile he gave her. He was **_gorgeous! _**

The two stared at one another for several long moments before they were tossed out of their reverie by Spinelli saying,"Ahh Movie Star! Tis' a pleasure to see you again!" he enveloped Manny in a warm hug. She laughed and hugged him back. Spinelli stepped away and put his arm around Darcy's shoulders,pressing her to his side. "So I assume that you two got a hotel?" He asked Darcy,kissing the tip of her nose.

Darcy giggled,kissing the nape of Spinelli's throat,nipping a little at the flesh. "We did." She told him sweetly,turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Manny groaned at their PDA and turned to look up at Johnny. "You wanna leave these lovebirds alone and go to that Starbucks over there?" She asked hopefully with a nod of her head.

Johnny looked at the pair that Manny was speaking of and then said,"Sure."

Moments later,they were sitting across from one another at a little wooden table,Johnny drinking a black coffee while Manny nibbled on a muffin. "I'm sorry about that. It's just---they did that all last week when Spinelli visited,you know? I mean,everytime I went to see her or called to talk to her,they were busy with one another. Don't get me wrong,I'm happy for my friend---Darc deserves all the happiness in the world,and Spin makes her happy. I just---it makes me feel like the third wheel,you know? It's all kinds of awkward." She told him resting her chin in her hand.

"No need to apologize." He said,drinking his coffee slowly,eyes on her. He could fully understand what she was saying. He himself had been as lonely as Manny seemed to be since his break-up with LuLu.

--------

An hour later,Darcy and Manny were in their hotel room at the MetroCourt. Manny was laying on her bed,reading Cosmo while Darcy was trying on clothes for her date with Spinelli tonight.

"Spinelli should be here any moment now!" Darcy said as she hurried out of the bathroom to slip on a pair of silver ballet flats with her blue blouse and her knee length,black skirt. She had her hair done up in a twist at the back of her head.

"Darcy?" Manny asked,hesitantly,lowering her magazine to her lap and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" The girl in question asked,twisting around at the waist to look at her friend.

"Um...that guy that came with Spinelli today---Johnny Zaccarah,does he have a girlfriend?" Manny asked,swallowing hard and biting her lower lip as she met Darcy's eyes.

Darcy let out a giggle and sat on her knees. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"God Darc. I was just curious." Manny told her with an exaggerated roll of her eyes and an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Darcy jumped up and bounded over to answer it.

Spinelli was at the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. After a few minutes of chatter,Spinelli and Darcy left for their date.

Manny sighed in boredom. There was nothing on television and she didn't really feel like staying in the room for so long so she quickly slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her purse before hurrying out the door.

------

At the same time,Johnny was driving his car through the streets of Port Charles when he saw Manny walking on the sidewalk.

**Next Part: Manny and Johnny go for a drive and talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Hearts**

**Part Two**

Manny watched the car pull to the curb beside her. She bit her lip and watched as Johnny rolled down the window. "Hey." She squeaked out, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hey." Johnny said back with a roar of a laugh,flashing his gleaming white teeth at her in a friendly way. "You shouldn't be walking out here all alone at night." He commented lightly,running a large hand through his dark hair.

Manny rolled her eyes at his comment but climbed into the passenger seat of the car at his insistence. "I'm a big girl,you know. I'm sure that I can take care of myself." Sge stated,with a frown on her full lips.

"This town isn't a regular little town,Manny." He declared,gripping the steering wheel tightly,knuckles turning white. "Violence,murder,and blood shed are what makes this town what it is." He couldn't disguise the fear in his voice from her. She was so perfect and beautiful. He was sure that if he hadn't gotten here sooner she could've been a casualty of all the mob violence that Port Charles was famous for.

Manny didn't say a word for a few moments and her and Johnny sat in companionable silence. Finally she said,"You know that your friend is planning on moving to Canada once Darcy graduates,right? She and Spin are already looking at apartments close to the college."

Johnny smiled a little. It was the most gorgeous thing that Manny had ever seen. "I know. Spinelli told me. I'm really happy for him,you know? He's such a nice guy and in the past,he hasn't been lucky in love."

"You should smile more." Manny told him,studying him carefully. "Your really handsome when you do. Your eyes---they just seem to light up."

He furrowed his brows. "Huh?" He asked as her words sunk into his head. Was she flirting with him?

"It's just nice to see,that's all." She told him,an embarassed flush coloring her cheeks. "I mean,you seem so serious and sad alot. It's like there is a boat load of pain that you are holding in inside."

Johnny sighed. How was it that she had just met him,and yet seemed to understand him so well? He had dated LuLu for a while,and yet he wasn't quite sure that even she understood him.

"I'm hungry." Manny suddenly said.

He looked at her and raised a black eyebrow. "This late?" He asked increducously.

She smiled at him,her dimple showing. "Yeah. I didn't really eat anything yet."

"How about we go to Kelly's? It's a diner not that far from here. We can get you something to eat there." Johnny told her.

Manny agreed and soon they were seated in the little diner awaiting their food.

"So,tell me Manny. What are _you_ in college for? What is it that you want to be?" He asked,lifting his cup and taking a sip of his coffee.

"An actress. I love acting,you know? The thrill of being infront of a camera is----exhilarating." She told him with a laugh,meeting his eyes eagerly.

"Sounds like I feel when I am in a fast car." Johnny commented as Rebecca Shaw brought them their food.

Manny took a bite of her cheeseburger and nodded,wiping her mouth on her paper napkin. "I guess that you could compare those two things."

-----

An hour later,they had pulled up to the Metrocourt.

"You wanna come in with me? I am pretty sure that Darcy won't be back yet." Manny asked,hopefully. She wanted to get to know the mysterious Johnny Zacchara more.

He nodded and followed her into the hotel and onto the elevator. Moments later,they were in the hotel room,sitting on Manny's bed talking and learning many things about one another. Johnny was suprised by the urge he felt inside of him to kiss Manny. He had never felt like this before. Slowly,he lifted a hand and brushed the hair from Manny's eyes,putting it behind her ear. Then he tilted his head and pressed his lips to Manny's

She lifted a hand as her eyes fluttered shut and put the hand at the nape of his neck as she kissed him back,leaning against the headboard a bit.

They pulled away minutes later to catch their breath and met eachother's eyes just as the door opened and Spinelli and Darcy walked in,clinging to one another.

They stopped short when they saw their friends sitting close to one another on the Queen sized bed. Both friends had ruffled hair and clothes and their lips seemed a little bruised from kissing. Darcy chuckled at the sight. She had known it that Manny had liked Johnny.

Manny and Johnny's heads whirled around and they both jumped from the bed when they saw Spinelli and Darcy standing there. "Um----hi." Manny said in embarassement. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

Darcy smirked. "Damian and I were planning on having some time alone here,but I see that it is already occupied." She said.

"But...we can go to the Penthouse Fair Darcy. StoneCold isn't there." Spinelli said helpfully,coming to Johnny and Manny's rescue as he began to usher a willing Darcy from the room.

When the door shut,Manny asked in a small voice. "Did you mean to kiss me Johnny?"

He nodded,swallowing his doubt as he looked down at her with smoldering eyes,steppig closer until their torso's touched. Without a word he pressed a gentler kiss to her lips,wrapping his arms around her waist.


End file.
